


Santa's Coming

by Goodbye Moonlight (WiggleWorm)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, the ship is subtle but i promise its there, venom is the pure child that we all should be, venoms kinda a stupid boy but thats ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiggleWorm/pseuds/Goodbye%20Moonlight
Summary: Venom is excited for Santa to come, but Eddie is nervous for how Venom may react if there's nothing under their tree in the morning...Prompt: No! It's for Santa!!





	Santa's Coming

**Author's Note:**

> it was 49 degrees F in San Francisco when i wrote this and i dont care what anyone says, thats so WARM!!
> 
> kinda betaed
> 
> -!I do not own Marvel nor any of the characters used in this work!-

The sun was  _ way _ too bright and the air  _ much _ too warm for a winter day on Christmas eve, but what could you do for global warming? All they could do was grab a pair of sunglasses and a light jacket before running out the door to chase down a lead on a low grade animal smuggling ring.

After running around in circles for three hours they took a break at a small corner store, obviously it was not as nice as Mrs. Chen’s store, but it would be alright for now. At least the blinking christmas lights along the border of the windows looked nice. The same couldn’t be said for the crudely drawn cardboard cutout of Santa Claus standing beside the checkout counter, with a speech bubble reading, “Remember to get a little something extra for your special someone!”

As soon as they entered the isles, Venom was already saying,  **_CHOCOLATE._ **

“Yeah, I know, bud. Anything else?” Eddie could feel Venom digging around in his memories, looking to figure out who the man on the cardboard cutout was.

After a short while, Venom finally spoke.

**_COOKIES._ **

“Cookies?”

**_YES._ **

“Why? Finally trying something new?”

**_BECAUSE I SAID SO. TAKE THEM._ **

Eddie mumbled  _ bossy _ under his breath, but took three packs of cookies for Venom. Maybe he was finally expanding his tastes? 

Probably not, but one could always hope. If not for Venom, then for himself, because you could only eat so many tater tots before even just the sight of potatoes make you want to hurl. 

When they got home Venom’s liquid form emerged from eddies shoulder and immediately began digging through the shopping bags with three pitch black tentacles, and pulled out all the packs of cookies. When Venom ripped open the first box of cookies and brought his face up to the chocolate oreos, Eddie thought venom was going to just swallow them whole like he usually did with everything he ate, but then instead, Venom just dumped the entire pack straight onto the kitchen counter, spilling them everywhere, half of the boxes contents falling onto the floor and breaking into a million little tiny pieces and crumbs. 

Eddie just stood there at a loss, not knowing how to properly process what the symbiote just did. It wasn’t until Venom was about to dump out the second box of cookies, chocolate chip with vanilla frosting, that Eddie shook himself out of his daze and jumped forward to try and stop the other.

“What are you doing?!” Eddie and Venom fought over the box while they argued back and forth, “You’re spilling your food all over the floor!”

**“STOP IT EDDIE, WE NEED TO GET READY!”**

“What could we possibly need to be getting ready for that would require you to ruin and dump out multiple entire new packages of cookies onto the kitchen island?!”

**“IT’S CHRISTMAS EDDIE, SANTA IS COMING AND HE WON’T GIVE US ANYTHING IF WE DON’T LEAVE HIM COOKIES!”** Venom pulled the box from Eddies hands and ripped the box in half, making cookies fly everywhere from the force.

Eddie looked around himself at the chaos that Venom was creating with just two packs of cookies, and he really didn’t want to know what would happen if he opened the third. “Santa?! SANTA- Venom how do you even know about Santa?!”

**“I SAW HIM IN YOUR MEMORIES! HE GAVE YOU GIFTS! I WANT SOMETHING FROM HIM TOO!”**

“Wha- But Venom-”

The symbiote had pulled out the last box of cookies without him realizing it, and was about to tear that one open too, until Eddie shouted, “No! No no no, stop! Okay, if you don’t open that one then we can... get ready for Santa.”

Venom looked pleased and set the treats onto the counter, so he would count that as a win at least. But Eddie had absolutely no idea how he was supposed to get presents, wrap them, and get rid of the cookies by tomorrow without venom finding out, especially since the alien didn’t even sleep.

This was going to be a mess, and he could already feel it.

How Venom didn’t figure out from Eddies memories that Santa wasn’t real was beyond him, but now he would have to be extra careful not to let his partner find out.

Venom wouldn’t even let Eddie pick the spilled cookies off the floor, every time he went to clean them, Venom would yell  **“NO! THOSE ARE FOR SANTA!!!”** and take over Eddie’s body and drag him to the other side of the room.

Long story short, Eddie was scrambling to do everything that Venom was telling him to do, even with the both of them, it was still a lot to get done since Eddie had not decorated at all this year, he wasn’t even planning on celebrating since he didn’t have Anne to celebrate with anymore, and he hadn’t expected Venom to want to join in on stupid human holiday traditions. To be honest, Eddie wasn’t even sure if Venom knew what a holiday  _ was _ .

By the time they finished hanging up Christmas lights, stockings, fighting over whether or not to use a real or fake tree (they ended up just using a random branch they found at the park that Venom was convinced was a  _ real tree _ ), decorating said  _ ‘tree’ _ , and getting and wrapping a present for Anne and Dan, Eddie was so worn out that he wasn’t sure if he would even be able to go out again and get the presents for Venom.

**“TIME TO SLEEP.”**

Wait. _ What? _

“But it’s only six o’clock!”

**“SANTA WILL NOT COME UNTIL WE ARE ASLEEP. SO WE MUST** **_SLEEP_ ** **.”**

Before Eddie could get in anymore protests, Venom took control of his body and brought them to the bedroom. Venom didn’t even bother taking off their shoes before he pushed them into bed and increased the melatonin in his brain, making him fall asleep within minutes.

When Eddie woke up, his brain felt like it was in a fog. He groggily tried to open his eyes, but slammed them back shut when he was blinded by the sunlight streaming in through the open blinds on the window.

“N’ver do th’ ag’n...” he slurred out, and rolled over and groaned in pain when he fall off the bed and onto the cold hard floor. 

**_WE WILL DO WHAT WE MUST._ **

Eddie groaned in response.

**_EDDIE. PRESENTS._ **

At Eddie’s silence, Venom shouted,  **_UP._ ** in his head.

“‘M up, ‘m up.”

All Eddie could do before Venom forcefully dragged him out of their room and into the living room was take off his shoes and pants, and he tried to slip his pajama pants on while Venom dragged him around on his back, but that was proving to be more difficult than he first thought it would be.

Eddie really didn’t want to see the disappointed look he knew Venom would have at the lack of gifts left by a certain someone, so he rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face in his arms. 

**_EDDIE! LOOK!_ **

Venom sounded… Excited??

_???? _

In his confusion, Eddie looked up, and saw a few poorly wrapped gifts haphazardly laying on the ground beneath their Christmas tree branch. 

_?!?!?!?!?! _

**_EDDIE!!! COME OPEN YOUR GIFTS BEFORE I KEEP THEM FOR MYSELF!_ **

Eddie scrambled up as Venom shot forward to the tree. Eddie was slightly hesitant to open the presents, because  _ HELLO, WHO LEFT THESE HERE?!  _ but in the end he did end up opening the two that were left for him, a new camera and an Iron Man action figure.

Eddie was half expecting Venom to eat everything he was given and half expecting him to break it immediately, but he was surprised when he saw just how gentle he was with them, it was likely the most delicate Eddie had ever seen Venom treat anything out of all the time they’ve known each other.

When he showed Eddie what he got, Eddie felt a wave of fondness form in his chest as he watched Venom show off his new blanket and box of fancy chocolates.

After they both calmed down, Eddie got up and went to clean the mess from the cookies, only to find that everything, every last one of them, even down to the _ crumbs _ , was  _ gone _ . 

It really was a Christmas miracle. 

**Author's Note:**

> my dad gave me an iron man action figure for christmas ;-; ive been blessed thank you iron man
> 
>  
> 
> comments make me write more more (thats a lot of more)


End file.
